


The Issue

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse
Genre: Developing Relationship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, The Resistance Era, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's been wanting to hear three special little words out of Matt for a long time coming now; so why not ask him while he's showering after a gig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Issue

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a dear friend's birthday gift and I just hope you can also find enjoyment in it too.

  
"D-Dom?!" Matt couldn't help yelping out in fright when the shower's door suddenly opened, despite the fact it was so obviously in use.  
  
"That's right, but why're you acting so surprised?" the blond asked with one of his blinding white smiles, yanking down his boxers, the last of his clothing, before stepping into the shower to join his equally bare friend.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd risk it like this, what if someone catches us?!" the brunet panicked, quickly leaning over to shut the fogged up glassed door behind the drummer. "You better have locked the bathroom door behind you!"  
  
"Jesus, relax, Matt, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm," Dom chuckled, the neurotic singer sticking to his paranoid tendencies and instead of inspiring panic in the blond himself, only helped remind him of his great affection for the skinny man.  
  
"I don't see how my being perfectly rational should lead to a--"  
  
Dom chose that moment to just shut his friend up though, finally bringing their lips together and resulting in the singer's immediate reciprocation, always having been easily swayed by a soft pair of lips and a strong tongue, two things the blond most certainly excelled with.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, Dom allowed his hands to roam the silky flesh of his friend and part-time lover, squeezing and stroking the water slicked skin, caressing it as he caressed his velvety tongue with his own too. He then allowed his hands to weave into and take a firm grip of Matt's thick, dark hair. His responsive groan allowing his mouth to open more, the drummer instantly pouncing on the moment to suck the very life out of him with a truly deep and breathtaking kiss.  
  
Eventually, though, he had to release the smaller man, both needing to desperately gasp in some much needed air, but he kept his hands threaded in the pitch strands of hair, Matt's own hands having settled on the curve of his waist, long fingers still lightly digging into the drummer's supple flesh.  
  
"W-we can't, not here, we'll get caught. You should have waited for tonight, you should have come to my room like usual," Matt panted, trying to gain back his breath and still adjusting to the unexpected surprise of the blond interrupting his shower time after a particularly tiring show.  
  
"But I couldn't wait," Dom disagreed, allowing his hands to slide down a bit and instead now cup the singer's face. "How could I? All I now ever want is to be with you. It's getting harder and harder to deny that what we have is a lot more than the occasional, convenient shag--"  
  
"Dom." Matt's tone was full of warning, he didn't want to take things down that route again. Didn't want to face the truth, admit that what the blond was getting at was true.  
  
"No, Matt, we can't just keep ignoring it. I know you feel something too, things have changed; the past few times we've... We've--"  
  
"Fucked? Come on, Dom. That's all that it was, all that it is. We _fuck_ ," Matt interrupted, shaking his head out of the drummer's hold, as he dropped his own hands back to his sides.  
  
"No, Matt, that's just it. The last few times... It was a lot more, almost like--"  
  
"Don't you dare say it!" Matt now had his blue eyes fixed in a threatening glare as he stepped back, further away from the blond, his head now directly under the spray, as he then closed his eyes and raised his face to the flowing water. Trying to block out the inevitable, to hide in the warm security of the shower water.  
  
"Whether I say it or not, it doesn't change the fact, Matthew. You and I both know it's true. Things have changed. I _need_ you now, before it was all just out of curiosity and boredom, but then we never stopped, did we?"  
  
"Dominic, please," Matt sighed, lowering his head to pinch the bridge of his nose, his eyes still shut due to the warm water still pelting down on him, pasting his now inky dark hair flat against his head.  
  
Dom bit down on his full bottom lip, looking on helplessly at the other man. At his best friend. His bandmate. His lover. He'd ruined it... He should have just gone back to kissing him, perhaps he would have just convinced Matt to continue with the risk of getting off in such a public place. He knew he probably would have won too, the singer enjoying a bit of adrenalin just as much he himself did. But no, instead he had to suddenly bring up _The Issue_.  
  
"Matthew, please. Let's... Let's just forget it and go back to the kissing? Forget I said anything."  
  
"Pass me the shampoo, please," was Matt's reply instead, completely ignoring the drummer's words, his eyes still closed under the water as he reached a hand out.  
  
Dom could have hit him, in fact that's exactly what he wanted to do in that moment, but instead, he grabbed the bottle and squirted some in his hand, before yanking Matt forward and out of the spray with his empty hand. The singer squeaked in surprise, his eyes instantly shooting open, just as Dom's hand slapped down on his head and began lathering up his dark mop of hair, his spare hand holding Matt tightly around the waist.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Howard?!" he struggled, trying to break free of the other man's hold.  
  
"Washing your hair," was the drummer's simple response, his tone having gone completely neutral.  
  
"I'm a grown man, Dominic. I can wash myself, thank you very much," he scoffed, trying to push the arm wrapped around him off, their wet skin and the shower spray making everything slippery.  
  
"Really, then why can't you admit to your feelings, hmm?" Dom challenged, finally releasing the smaller man, Matt stumbling slightly as he adjusted, hair now sticking up in every direction, covered in a white lather of shampoo bubbles.  
  
"Fuck's sake, Dominic, why are you so desperate for me to say it?!" he yelled as loudly as he dared, after all they were still only in one of the bathrooms backstage, crew and entourage would still be ambling about outside.  
  
"Because it would be a step forward, instead of just hanging here in this limbo of denial. It would mean I'm, I... I-- Never mind. Don't admit it. Be a stubborn fucker if you want," Dom sighed, turning around and opened the shower door again. "Let's just forget this then, I can't do it anymore. I can't... It hurts too much."  
  
A worse kind of panic than that of being caught instantly spread across Matt's body, originating from somewhere in his chest. The look he'd seen on Dom's face just before he'd turned around, that defeat and hopelessness, marring his usually sunny disposition which he'd come to lov--  
  
No.  
  
But...  
  
As Dom opened the shower door, it only took for him to place one foot back onto the tile floor of the bathroom, before he felt those long fingers shoot out and encircle his left wrist, halting his exit in a surprisingly strong grasp.  
  
Dominic's own chest, previously caving in on itself with disappointment and loss, his heart seeming to crack, suddenly felt frozen, stopped, as if he himself were hanging over the edge of a precarious ledge. Matt's next move the determining factor of whether or not those cracks would shatter or heal over.  
  
"Don't." It was said quietly, Matt's voice breaking slightly. "Don't just go."  
  
Dom spun around to face the singer, one foot still out the shower, as he raised an incredulous eyebrow. "And what?! Just continue with this; continue pretending that when we 'fuck' it isn't anything more, that _we_ aren't anything more?!"  
  
"Oh come on, Dominic. Why must you get like this? We've been having a good run. Why spoil it now with any stupid complications?" Dom could see the singer was trying his best to regain his indifference, to put that mask back in place.  
  
"'Stupid complications'?! Is that what you're referring to it as now?! Fucking hell, Matthew. I don't even know what to do anymore! Don't you understand how much you're hurting me?!" At this the blond stepped forward, properly back into the shower, prompting Matt to step back again, back halfway under the spray.  
  
The water hit his soapy mop of hair, causing the shampoo to run off and down his neck, some of it gathering in his prominent collarbones, as well as the hollow at the base of his throat. But for once, Dom was oblivious to such things, so concentrated and worked up about the issue at hand, the singer's taken aback expression commanding all his attention.  
  
"Fine. You're so desperate for me to say it?! Then I will: I love you! More than a friend; I'm _in_ love with you!! There, are you fucking happy now?! I've said it!!" Matt shouted, perhaps too loudly, not giving a fuck about the shampoo and water currently streaming down his face, too shocked by the words leaping out his mouth and the crippling atmosphere he felt around them.  
  
Dom didn't know what to say in return; Matt had finally admitted it. He'd been wanting to hear those three words so badly, for so long now. He was... overwhelmed. Of course he'd now known this to be the case for a while, but knowing and then actually hearing confirmation out loud, are two very different things.  
  
Matt, now the one with the hopeless expression, looked back, lost, at his long-time friend. The friend he'd just told he loved. The man he'd finally confessed to and admitted, having been forced to finally face the truth himself now, that he was in love with. The idea terrified him, it filled him with fear and panic for the unknown and helplessness.  
  
Finally Dom broke the ensuing silence. "You don't know how good it feels to finally hear you admit that." He then attempted to reach out and pull the other man towards him, but Matthew only pushed him away.  
  
"I'm glad _you_ feel good. I'm falling to goddamn pieces; I fucking love you and I don't know what to do about it," was Matt's reply, while he instead backed up against the shower wall once more, to sink down to its tiled floor, as he pulled his knees up against his chest. "I feel so bloody helpless and I know that nothing can really come from any of this."  
  
"Don't say that, Matt. Come on, don't ruin this," Dom objected, crouching down in front of the singer, it now being his turn for the water to pelt and cascade down his own body. "I won't let you spoil the beauty and _hope_ of this moment. Don't you understand what this means?"  
  
"That all of this is pointless. That nothing can really happen. The repercussions would be too big, we couldn't do that to the band; to Chris..."  
  
"Oh come off it, Matt. It doesn't matter what the outside world thinks - they can just go fuck themselves if they can't accept us the way we are - and you know as well as I, that Chris will always be a friend to us, no matter what. Besides, who says we have to tell anyone, at least just yet? What's important now, what makes my heart soar, is the fact that we both know." With this, Dom kneeled in front of the brunet, cupping his face once more and pressed their foreheads together, their noses bumping, as he smiled back, as if the two were conspiring against the world. "As long as we both love each other - because believe me, I do love you; more than I've loved anyone before - we can face anything."  
  
"You sound like you're giving me some clichéd, cheesy end-of-the-world speech. Talk about soppy," Matt replied, trying to come off unaffected by the drummer's confession of love, but the responsive smile he couldn't hold back gave him away.  
  
"But it's true. Fuck, I love you so goddamn much," and with that, Dom closed the last of the distance and brought their lips together once more, sealing the sentiment into their kiss.  
  
This kiss was different from the earlier one, so filled with emotion, Matt shifting onto his knees too, so that they could kiss easier, both their hands now cupping the others face. No more suppressed feelings, denied or barely hidden, could hold them back as they melted into one another, the shower's water, still flowing steadily and spraying them continuously, going ignored.  
  
"I love you too," Matt eventually managed to reply around the drummer's teeth, which had moved to nab the swell of his bottom lip. "I'm sorry you had to force it out of me."  
  
"It's okay, I always knew," Dom smiled, having pulled back now too, to gaze back at the singer, his brown hair flat and dripping rivulets down his face, despite the fact that Dom's back was now currently taking the watery pelting of the shower spray.  
  
"I'm sorry," Matt continued anyway, lifting a hand to run his fingers along the blond's shoulder, raising goosebumps along the bronzed flesh. As the long, graceful digits caressed up along the strong tendons in Dom's neck, the drummer's eyes fluttered and he tilted his head a bit in response. Matt had to hold back a sigh, as he then brought his fingers back down to trace the smooth muscles of Dom's biceps beneath the blond's flawless, tanned skin. "Would it be inappropriate if I suggested we now fuc-- _made love_?"  
  
Dom's eyes instantly snapped open to regard the singer, who just shrugged bashfully.  
  
"It's just, fuck, you know what your skin does to me and look at your arms, Dommers."  
  
Dom just had to chuckle as he shook his head affectionately. "What am I going to do with you? You can never keep anything serious for long, never mind stay focused."  
  
"Oi, I resent that, you know," Matt grumbled, only to be pushed flat back onto on his bum by Dom, the drummer returning to attacking his sharp little mouth, while also straddling his lap.  
  
"Enough to no longer want to 'make love'?" Dom teased, pulling his head a bit away, Matt's eager mouth still reaching out for his own, lush, full lips.  
  
"Now look who's ruining the moment!" Matt pointed out with a pout, his kiss swollen lips too much for the blond to resist, as he leaned forward and gifted them with a sweet peck.  
  
"That's what I thought, Bells."  
  
Matt simply just rolled his pretty blue eyes at Dom's infuriatingly (and annoyingly perfect) self-righteous grin, which - even more frustratingly - automatically coaxed a smile from his own mouth.  
  
"Well I guess we _are_ both already hard, so why not help one another out?" he shrugged, feigning complete seriousness, hands slipping over to the blond's hips for a good hold. "Besides, if we don't start soon, the water will run cold!"  
  
"You raise valid points," Dom nodded in an equally mock serious tone, his own hands moving to grip the brunet's shoulders. "So, we just gonna kick it off here, on the shower floor?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Matt nodded, slyly bucking his hips up into the blond atop him, causing their hardened arousals to meet for the first time, both men gasping loudly.  
  
"Alrighty then," were the last words out of Dom's mouth before Matt leaned forward and sealed their lips once more in a hot, wet, tongue-heavy kiss.  
  
As their tongues began to lap and roll against one another, their hips, too, found a good rhythm, grinding their erections deliciously together too, making both men groan and causing their movements to increase in speed and force.  
  
Deciding that enough was enough and that if he wasn't sheathed within the blond soon he'd combust, Matt lifted Dom's hips up, encouraging the drummer to straighten in his kneeling position above the brunet. Matt then proceeded to suck on his first two fingers, coating them with as much saliva as he could, before reaching behind the blond towards his entrance.  
  
The water from the shower, still raining down on Dom's back, proved to be a nuisance as it just washed away the saliva from Matt's fingers. At this point the drummer was preoccupied, kissing and sucking along the singer's sharp collar bones. So, to further distract him, Matt nudged him to bring their lips together again and, just as he slipped his tongue into the warm crevice of Dom's mouth, he pushed the first finger through the resisting muscle of the blond's entrance.  
  
The sudden, sharp pain caused Dom to gasp out, but Matt just swallowed the cry, using his free hand's thumb to rub reassuring circles into the blond's right hipbone, as he continued to lovingly kiss him.  
  
After a few gentle thrusts of the singer's finger, the pain ebbed into pleasure and, feeling the way Dom's body relaxed and melted into him, Matt took it as his cue to add a second. The rhythm and movement of the brunet's fingers, building such a gorgeous pressure in Dom, made him start grinding into Matt again, their lips breaking apart in order for him to pant and moan.  
  
Just after Matt had added the third and final finger, working it along with the others, the singer suddenly halted in his movements, causing Dom to whine.  
  
"Shit, what about a condom?!"  
  
"Seriously, Matt?! Seriously?!!" Dom yelled, impatient and dying to be filled by the hot, rigid length he could feel pressing into his thigh insistently. "Just fuck me already, you tease!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Matt smiled, shaking his head at the drummer's impatience, before he removed his fingers, the water running down Dom's back helping to easily assist in the action.  
  
"Sorry, getting a bit impatient, aren't I?" Dom blushed, smiling back at the brunet. "But, wow, we're about to make love, I can't have anything in the way."  
  
"Plus you're horny as fuck," Matt winked, trying not to then gasp as Dom took him in hand and lined them up, the singer holding his lover's hips in place.  
  
"Shut up, now you're definitely ruining this wi--" But Dom's voice broke off in a deep, throaty groan then as Matt thrust upward in one swift motion and properly joined them in the most intimate of ways.  
  
"Oh God. So. Fucking. _Tight_. So. Fucking. _Good_ ," Matt groaned now too, holding himself balls deep, allowing Dom to adjust to the girth of him.  
  
"Come on... move... I'm good," Dom's voice rasped, as he began to roll his hips a bit into Matt, the feeling of the brunet's cock positively pulsing within him, making him want more. Need more.  
  
Matt just nodded in response, knowing that he was only now capable of animalistic groaning and grunting, if he were to open his mouth. He then did as requested, starting up a proper, steady, upward thrusting, his feet, flat on the tiled floor, slipping and splashing in the water gathering and running around them as he attempted to gain a good leverage to improve his movement.  
  
"Sh-should I t-turn off the water?" Dom managed, stretching one hand toward the taps above their heads.  
  
"N-no, love the way it looks running down your skin," and that was that, Dom returning his left hand to clutch onto the singer's admittedly sharp shoulder again.  
  
As Matt worked himself inside his lover, he forced his eyes to remain open, even though the current pleasure he was being assaulted with dictated he should shut them, his senses already too overwhelmed. He just couldn't bring himself to look away from the sight of the man he loved in the throes of passion, the water running down his shoulders and chest from the spray still hitting his back, only helping to enhance the sexual appeal he commanded over the brunet.  
  
Matt was captivated, ensnared by the pure beauty of the man he was joined to, Dom's blond hair, darkened by sweat and water, lay stuck against his head, allowing his slightly disproportionate ears - goofy ears Matt had always, truth be told, adored - stick out, more prominent, against his head, no more gold mane to hide them. If Dom could see himself now; eyes shut, water droplets clinging to his dusty blond eyelashes, face flushed an attractive pink due to the exertion and pretty, plump lips wide in the shape of an 'O', Matt knew all he'd be concerned about was the prominence of his damned ears.  
  
When Dom's eyes managed to open, feeling the brunet's unwavering gaze, it was to find those big, blue eyes swimming with what could only be joy and affection, as his small mouth was spread into a large grin, skew teeth proudly displayed, as he giggled at the drummer.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, unable to not grin back despite the fact he was currently full of dick, Dom simply ducked his head down to capture a pretty, dark nipple between his lips and soon changed Matt's tune. The light giggle having turned to a high and needy whine.  
  
Matt managed to push his feet against the wall, toes curling against the cold tile as he drove his hips up to meet the now persistent downward grind Dom was exerting down onto him, as the blond released his nipple to instead now suck up along the pale column of his water and sweat slicked throat.  
  
The water had began to run cold, but the glass door to the shower remained fogged up due to their heavy breathing and moaning, which reverberated around the cramped space, as the chilly water now pooled around them, their movement having brought one of the balls of Dom's feet to cover the drain. Hands clutched and groped at whatever available, water-soaked flesh they could reach, while their hips continued their relentless rhythm, driving the pair closer and closer to the climax they both so craved.  
  
Dom's knees were killing him, digging into the cold, unforgiving tiles, which caused him to slip and slide a bit due to the puddle surrounding them. Everytime this happened, though, Matt's cock would jolt within him, ramming against his prostate and instantly flooding his nerves with waves of pleasure, making him momentarily disregard his aching joints, as both men yelled out. He knew the bruises and stiffness would be more than worth it.  
  
The erotically divine tingling which had begun in the pit of Matt's stomach had now grown into a positively burning heat of desire and passion, spreading around his body, the base of his spine feeling truly alive as he snapped his hips harder and faster; the beginnings of his undoings alerting and making themselves known.  
  
"G-gon-gonna c-come," Matt gasped loudly, the bony fingers of his left hand digging, almost painfully, into the drummer's fleshy hip, while the right ones knotted and held fast in the sodden, gold hair at the base of Dom's scalp.  
  
"N-not if-if I don-don't beat you t-there."  
  
A few sharp thrusts here and a particularly brutal snap of the hips there and suddenly they were both crashing down in wave after wave of incredible pleasure, Dom's hands grabbing hold of Matt's face so that he could hold the singer in a long, hot kiss, as he ensured their cries remained muffled.  
  
They would come out to Chris, to Tom and Morgan and all the others; to the world at large. But eventually. He had no plans of any of that happening just yet.  
  
It was as Dom's lazy gaze watched the always amusing sight of cum swirling down the drain, that he realised just how cold he had become; strenuous activities now over, he had nothing to distract him from the icy bite of the water still cascading from the shower head above.  
  
He instantly drew up and gazed back at Matt, whose thin lips had turned blue, his usually pale skin positively ghostly at present, while mimicking his own in being covered with goosebumps.  
  
"Come, it's cold. Let's get dressed and warm and head back to the hotel, where we can further continue with this, hmm?" Dom suggested, as Matt helped assist him in carefully lifting himself off the brunet's rapidly softening cock.  
  
"So, wanna still stick to the usual post gig fucking plans then?" Matt asked, a dark eyebrow raised, as they stiffly made it to their feet and he finally switched off the water.  
  
"Kind of, except it's different now; now that we've admitted to being in love with each other, we're making _luuurve_." And even in their half frozen state, Dom still managed to spot a rosying of Matt's cheeks at the statement, as the two scurried for the warmth of some towels which had been set out.  
  
Trust the man to fuck like a beast, only to now blush like a radish at the merest hint of love. Granted, it had sure taken him long enough to finally admit to feeling the emotion in the first place.  
  
"Come on you, I wanna hear you say it again," Dom requested, as he nudged one of the singer's pointy hips with his own, both of them now cloaked in two fluffy white towels.  
  
"What must I say?" Matt asked, insisting upon playing dumb.  
  
"Oh, Bells, you know exactly what, you pillock," with this, Dom opened up his towel to grab onto Matt like a big bird, wrapping them both in his towel now, as he leaned their foreheads together.  
  
Giggling at the insistent blond, Matt looked back into those warm, grey eyes and pecked the tip of Dom's big, pointy nose. "Fine. I love you, you big sap."  
  
"Oi, I'm hardly big! Just 'cause you're all flesh and bones..." Dom protested, but didn't release the brunet.  
  
"Never satisfied! And, anyway, who said I was talking about you being fat?"  
  
Of course it wasn't true, they both knew it; Dom couldn't have been more satisfied in this moment if he tried.  
  
It may have taken Matt a long time to admit and acknowledge the feelings that had grown between them, but it had been more than worth it. Worth all the terror and doubts Dom had faced, working up to the gig that night and to the confrontation he had planned and nearly backed out of. For a moment back there he'd thought he'd lost everything; only for it to turn out he'd gained everything.  
  
" _So_ , about that getting warm?" came Matt's voice, chattered at him through clattering teeth and bright blue lips.  
  
"Right, on it," Dom grinned, leaning down slightly and bringing their cold lips together for the sweetest kiss that night.


End file.
